Resistencia
by Liz811
Summary: Wincest... La policía busca a Sam y Dean, por lo que tienen que esconderse un tiempo


Levaba dos, dos semanas sin salir de aquella habitación, se estaba volviendo loco, Sam no lo dejaba ni siquiera ir al bar de al lado. Y es que según él, la policía todavía podía estar cerca. _Mierda _, sólo lo quería tener encerrado y lo peor: sin monedas para la cama vibradora. ¿Había algo peor?

-Sam, necesito salir

-No nos podemos arriesgar Dean, todavía no

-¡Saaaammy! -alargó la ultima silaba hasta terminar sin aliento, Sam sólo lo volteó a ver un momento y volvió la vista a su portátil- Al menos dame algo de cambio para la máquina, o mejor aun, tráeme a una chica para pasar un buen rato, así no te molesto- dijo tratando de hacer un puchero como los que hacia su hermano cuando quería obtener algo, _pero olvidaba algo, él no tenia esos ojos de cachorro de Sam, y Sam no era como él, que siempre termina cediendo a sus antojos. _

-Dean, solo unos días más, después podrás acostarte con las mujeres que quieras

-Está bien, pero recuerda lo injusto que eres conmigo, al menos trae algo de comer, ¿o también quieres que muera de hambre?

-De abstinencia no te mueres Dean, además ¿cómo vas a morir de hambre si acabas de terminar con una bolsa entera de chocolates?- dijo Sam mientras se levantaba y tomaba su chaqueta

-Estoy en pleno crecimiento.- replicó Dean mientras veía a Sam salir de la habitación- ¡Nada de tu comida "sana"!

Sam salió de la habitación y todavía escuchaba gritar a Dean.  
Ya no lo soportaba, las ultimas dos semanas encerrados en la misma habitación era ya demasiado.

Sin contar que tenía que escucharlo todo el día quejarse de no poder ir al bar a conseguirse una chica y tomar cerveza  
¿Acaso creía que él disfrutaba esa situación?  
Bastó una semana para que se diera cuenta de que había empezado a fantasear con su hermano mientras estaba en la ducha, él no era un santo, pero su perversión había llegado lejos.

Lo peor era que desde que lo descubrió no podía estar a menos de un metro de distancia de el, cada vez que Dean lo tocaba, golpeaba o rozaba, sentía como su piel necesitaba más de su contacto. El espacio a su alrededor se convertía en nada y tenia que alejarse de él lo más rápido posible, o estaba seguro de que haría una estupidez.

Compró algo de comida en la cafetería más cercana y donas para Dean, él no tenía hambre, _al menos de eso no. _Entró a la habitación y allí estaba Dean, acostado sobre la cama viendo televisión, _sin playera _. Le estaba poniendo difícil las cosas.

-¡Por fin!-dijo Dean saltando de la cama, y quitándole la bolsa a Sam- ¡Donas! Creo que te amo, hermano -exclamó mientras mordía-devoraba una de las donas, mientras Sam sólo lo veía, como esperando algo  
-Pero qué es esto ¿pasto?- gritó Dean mientras escupía el pedazo de dona al piso

-Son donas integrales Dean, algo nutritivo no te cae mal de vez en cuando- alcanzó a decir antes de empezar a reír al ver la expresión de asco de su hermano. Algo tenía que hacer para no pensar en "eso" y que mejor forma que molestarlo _y de paso divertirse un poco. _

-No gracias, yo con mi hamburguesa estoy más que bien- decía Dean mientras sacaba todo de la bolsa- ¿Y para ti no trajiste nada?- preguntó al ver que solo había comida suficiente para él.

-No tengo hambre, al menos no de comida- dijo entre dientes, pero olvidaba que Dean todo lo ve, todo lo escucha

-¿Entonces de que tienes ganas?

_Era ahora o nunca..._

-Primero, no soy un pervertido- trató de explicar Sam acercándose lentamente a Dean

-Ajaa...-Dean caminaba en dirección contraria

-Segundo, traté de resistirme pero ya no puedo- sonrió Sam acorralándolo contra la pared

-Sam, me asustas- ahora no sabia de quien tenia más temor, de Sam que se comportaba de manera extraña o de él mismo, que en vez de quitárselo de encima y salir de la habitación, se había dejado acorralar, _sin contar con el "pequeño" detalle que cobraba vida dentro de su pantalón _- Una pregunta... ¿me arrepentiré de no traer conmigo agua bendita?

-Mmm, ¿agua bendita? No, creo que eso no lo necesitaremos- susurró Sam contra el oído de Dean. Ahora sí estaba cerca, demasiado cerca como para arrepentirse, además su  
_resistencia _era como una invitación, así que optó por "confundir" el oído con su boca

Un momento, un instante en que sus labios se tocaron, sintieron su textura, su sabor y al siguiente se estaban devorando, sus lenguas luchaban por tener mayor territorio explorado.

Dean intentó separarse, no supo si era para tratar de quitarse de encima a Sam o sólo para tomar un poco de aliento, pero de pronto sintió como la mano de Sam desabrochaba sus vaqueros y se introducía dentro de su bóxer. Si le quedaba algo de razón, con esa mano se había evaporado por completo

-¡Sam!- se quejó tratando de sonar molesto, pero sólo se escuchó un pequeño gruñido al sentir como Sam se empezaba a rozar contra su pierna dejando notar su gran erección al mismo tiempo en que su mano empezaba a moverse de arriba abajo- Tienes exactamente.. _oh Dios mío , _media hora para sacar tu mano- alcanzó a decir antes de volver a devorar la boca de Sam, quien no se opuso en lo mínimo.

Mejor sacó su mano (cosa que no gustó mucho a Dean) y lo dirigió a la cama mientras no dejaba de tocar ese cuerpo que había deseado tantas veces. Dean cayó sobre la cama y la ropa de Sam desapareció bajo sus ojos, para después hacerla desaparecer con sus manos, luego Sam lo liberó de la ropa que aún tenia para después acomodarse entre las piernas de Dean y seguir sintiendo sus labios. Deslizó una mano al trasero del cazador y dibujó su entrada con un dedo que después se introdujo en el, sintió como el cuerpo de Dean se tensó y con la mano libre tomó su miembro para ayudar a que se relajara. Un segundo dedo se abrió paso y Sam sólo escuchó gruñir a Dean bajo él.

-Sammy- dijo Dean tratando de soñar coherente

-Mande- respondió mientras no perdía el ritmo entre sus manos y su boca recorriendo el cuello del rubio

-Espera, no soy un _muerde-almohadas _- se quejó

-Puedes morderme a mí- dijo y una sonrisa perversa se le pintó en los labios, al momento que sustituía sus dedos por su miembro erecto.

Entre risas Sam comenzó a embestirlo lentamente mientras seguía masturbando a Dean, quien recorría su espalda con una mano mientras la otra se hundía en su cabello; los movimientos de Sam empezaron a acelerarse y no pudieron evitar maldecir, suplicar y decir el nombre de el otro una y otra vez.

Sam escondió la cara entre el cuello y el hombro de Dean mientras se corría.

-Quiero verte terminar Sammy- dijo Dean con la voz llena de lujuria, mientras pasaba sus manos por la kilométrica espalda de Sam

-Mejor no

-¿Y por qué no?

Sabia que se iba a arrepentir de contestar -Hago gestos Dean, y no quiero que me veas-susurró

-No me importa Sam, quiero verte- sí Dean seguía hablando de esa forma, con esa voz, se correría en ese momento

Y así fue, segundos después, viendo esos ojos verdes con un toque oscuro debido a la excitación, terminó derrumbándose sobre él.

-Tienes razón, haces gestos Sammy- bromeó Dean y recibió un golpe sin fuerza en el hombro.

-Te lo dije, pero me doy cuenta de algo- dijo mientras salía lentamente de Dean para caer a su lado- Tú eres el pervertido

-Yo jamás lo he negado niñato

Entre risas y caricias se quedaron dormidos, Dean se había olvidado de comer (al menos por el momento), pero Sam había satisfecho su antojo y estaba dispuesto a repetir el "platillo"

Incontables horas después Sam despertó y no pudo evitar contemplar a Dean durmiendo, siempre le había gustado su olor, su cuerpo fuerte que le daba la impresión de que nada lo podía vencer, y ahora lo tenia a un lado, podía tocarlo y no solo imaginar cómo se sentiría como siempre lo tenía que hacer. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, tal vez sólo era un sueño, así que tenia que aprovechar cada instante (claro, por si las dudas)

Dean lo sacó de sus pensamientos, había despertado y lo observaba, como si tratara de descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente, de pronto levantó la mano y lo pellizcó en el brazo, Sam se quejó, pero el solo dijo:

-No Sam, no lo es


End file.
